


Let Love Bleed Red

by IxJustxLaugh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Closeted, Cutting, Dark, Depression, Hiding, Hurt, M/M, Sad Harry, Sadness, Secret Relationship, Self Harm, larry - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxJustxLaugh/pseuds/IxJustxLaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t know what they are doing to Harry. They think they are doing what’s best for the bands image, but honestly what the fuck is an image worth when it’s destroying everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Love Bleed Red

**Author's Note:**

> {Trigger Warning}  
> You guys I'm so sorry for this. Just I saw a thing and I let it sit for a while and finally I had to post it because it was eating me up.

 

Tears streamed down Harry’s face as he drew another line across his arm. He couldn’t make a cut without crying and it wasn’t because of the blade shredding through his sensitive pink flesh, it was just the opposite. He cried because even though his skin hurt for a little while, it could never truly mask his pain. It couldn’t mask the constricting of his chest, the pounding in his ribcage, or the dull knife twisting into his heart.

He didn’t know why he even bothered to cut. But it was always the thing he turned to when he was upset.  When his stomach rose up into his throat, he would run to the blade for comfort it could never actually give.

He knew what would help. He knew what would really bring him happiness. But he couldn’t have it because of fucking management.

It was all management’s fault. Harry didn’t need a reason to cut before them. Before the fans caught on things were going great, sure the lad’s had to hide certain things about themselves, but that was to be expected. But then the fans, God Harry loved the fans, but they brought it to management’s attention. That’s when the shit really started to hit the fan for Harry.

At first he didn’t think it was going to be that bad, hiding it. He already sort of was. But then the fans almost demanded it and Harry was all too eager to oblige, passing it off as something else. Every time Harry gave the fans what they wanted, and what he wanted, management would crack down, set more restrictions, drive Harry further away, hire people to see that he was away.

That’s when Harry started acting out. He was starting to crumble under the pressure, under the expectations to be someone other than himself. He started sneaking around, getting the tattoos at first as little reminders, but when he saw how management reacted they became sort of middle finger up to management. He liked rubbing it in their faces that the lengths they went to keep Harry away he would always find a way.

But it wasn’t enough, just like cutting wasn’t enough. Management always seemed to outdo Harry’s attempts to fight back.

And now, now he wasn’t allowed to even be on the same content on the lad’s time off. He was to be shipped away every time. So that he wouldn’t distort the band’s image. Ruin its name.

But what management didn’t see was that it was ruining Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think I should add to this.


End file.
